Good 'Ol Saint Neal
by HiddenMusic
Summary: Neal decides to spread a little Christmas joy. All he has to do is put on a red suit, grow a white beard, and at change his name to 'Saint Neal'. Holiday fic Oneshot


**_Author's Notes~_**

Hola all~ My final Christmas fic. After this, I'll be updating Captive Heart. Eventually...I may be busy...

Nonetheless! Here we are~ I just love Neal and children, you know? After 'All In' and all...

That reminds me, the other day I was at McDonalds and I ran into this little Chinese girl. (She was REALLY cute! I wanted to take her home...she looked like the girl from 'All In') She stared at me and dropped a nugget in my booth.... :) She was cute...

Anyway, on with the story!

**Good 'Ol Saint Neal**

It's that hectic time of year. Snow piled up thickly on the sidewalk, transforming it from grey to white. People treaded through it, leaving evident prints, as they rushed from store to store to get their chaotic shopping dealt and done with.

The traffic was just horrid. Everyone has to get somewhere at a certain time and people are dashing between cars in heavy fancy or ragged jackets with over-sized bags going up their arms. Some work-out they all get. Some wait all them drivers get.

Including him, to Peter's great annoyance.

"Why does joy have to come with traffic?" he huffed.

Neal, who was sitting in the adjacent passenger's seat, chuckled, "No need to associate Christmas with cars, Peter,"

Peter grunted, "Christmas sadly doesn't exist for your kind,"

Neal grinned, "Hey, this time of year has the best goods coming in,"

Peter pulled in front of June's, bringing the car to a halt and heaving a sigh, "Hallelujah it's Friday," he muttered.

The con-artist got out of the car, smiling, "Glad to know you're in the Christmas spirit, Peter,"

"You bet I'll be when I get home to El," Peter said with a small laugh, "So, Neal, you've got plans yourself for the weekend?"

"'Course,"

"Like?" Peter inquired.

"Jus' getting into the joy of Christmas," Neal answered vaguely with a knowing smile.

"I don't know if I _want _to know," Peter said with a slightly suspicious, "I won't be worried so long as nothing odd comes up in the next week,"

Neal nodded, "No worries!" he said with a grin, shutting the door so Peter could drive off. And he did.

As soon as Peter was gone, Neal stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it.

After a brief moment looking over the paper, he grinned and put it back, "Good to go,"

* * *

Peter had a pleasant evening. The snow was falling and his wife had a warm fire going when he got back along with cups of hot coco. _That _was Christmas for him, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

The next morning, as usual, he checked in on where Neal had been. It wasn't much on suspiciousness or trust anymore. It still kind of was since the conman was unpredictable, but really now it was more curiosity as to what Neal is up to.

First thing he did was check up on the anklet. Neal had been visiting some stores. Department stores….and…_toy _stores? Peter grinned in amusement at what Neal would find interesting in a toy store. Probably entertaining himself with those available 'demo' toys they leave laying around.

Peter frowned to himself. He stopped believing in toys when he tripped over a toy soldier and broke his arm in the fourth grade. But never mind that….

Another thing that caught Peter's eye was a….a _preschool?_

Great, now Neal's terrorizing little kids with his manipulating smile. Last thing this world needs is future generations of Neal Caffreys

He'll confront Neal about that later. He then took a look at the list of items Neal was buying. He half expected an action figure to be on that list. Neal _did _have the maturity of a kid at times and he wouldn't put it past him.

Hey look, that _was _on the list. Two of them…

And…stuffed animals? Maybe not having Kate really was getting to his head. Basketball? ….Good, Neal ought to find more lawful hobbies.

Dolls? Okay, now Peter felt a little weird by that.

The last thing….

Peter let out a scoff, laughing slightly. Of course, now Neal's impersonating famous people.

Including good 'ol Saint Nick

He bought a Santa suit.

* * *

In all honesty, he _really _didn't look good in a beard.

But a white one with a red suite wasn't too bad.

And he did look really good in that hat….Too bad it was seasonal.

Shoulder was a little stiff, but the bag'll be empty soon enough.

Neal grinned broadly; Christmas was such a wonderful holiday.

He turned and opened the door after his examination of himself. The first thing that greeted him was the batch of smiles and cheers from the small kids that witnessed his entrance. This alone made Neal smile.

* * *

Neal was relaxing Saturday morning on the top of the mansion where his penthouse was. A cup of coffee at his disposal and dressed in warm clothes made him feel warm enough. Winter wasn't about to drag down _his _mornings.

"Mornin' Neal,"

Neal looked up to see Peter come out. He grinned, "Peter," he greeted, "What brings you here on a cold weekend morning?"

"El's busy this morning. Thought I'd see what you're up to," Peter said casually, taking the chair next to Neal. "What're you up to?"

"Chilling,"

"Hey Neal,"

"Yes?"

"What're you up to?"

"…..Chilling…?"

"No you're not,"

Neal looked at him curiously, "I'm…not?"

"Nope,"

"…You checked my tracker didn't you?" was the chuckled reply.

"Duh,"

"….Don't say 'duh', it's too out of character for you and it makes you sound like a girl,"

"Those teenage girls are everywhere, I pick things up,"

Neal then placed the newspaper down and Peter leaned back, "Neal, how'd you get in?"

Neal grinned and Peter chuckled, "Stupid question, of course,"

"You know not to question me," Neal said with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I'm just glad you aren't going insane. Buying all those toys…" Peter took a sip of the coffee.

"Spreading Christmas cheer is what I do, Peter," Neal said casually in his Neal-tone voice.

"Oh! That reminds me," Neal bent over and picked something up. It was a present, "I figured in case you made a sudden appearance. Merry Christmas Peter!" he handed Peter a present.

Peter grinned, "Thanks," he looked suspicious, "Should I be scared?"

Neal put on an innocent look, "Find out,"

Peter sighed and unwrapped the gift. After doing so, he looked to Neal, "Alright, how'd you find out?"

Neal smirked, "Elizabeth and I have to talk about something, don't we?"

Peter grunted, "I may have to get a restraining order," he said. He was only half-joking.

Lying in the box Neal gave him, was a toy soldier. Peter was going to ensure he didn't leave it lying around for his own sake.

Neal checked his watch, "Oh, look at that,"

Peter arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"Gotta be at the preschool, special _Santa Saturday _thing they're doing. Besides, I promised Natalie I'd be there on the mark with my reindeer."

Neal smirked, "Have a nice day, Peter," and with that, he left the balcony.

Peter stared after him, frowning….Where would Neal get reindeer?!

**_Author's Notes~_**

I love reviews~ :)

Yeah, I used the name 'Natalie' again. Did you know that I originally got that from Monk? It was my little tribute to that show ending...-sad sigh-

Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Hanukkah! Love you all~ :)


End file.
